New Directions Does Disney
by malexfan13
Summary: New Directions takes a field trip to Disney World. Do not read if you can't handle gay/lesbian romance, heavy cheese, and random breakouts into song... Then again, don't you watch Glee? HEAVY Finchel and Brittana, minor Tike, Wemma, Klaine, and Quick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I warned in the summary, heavy, cringe-worthy cheesiness lies ahead. I mean, it's New Directions in Disney World singing Disney songs; what do you expect? **

**Well, I'll tell you what to expect. This is about a 20,000 word story and I stuck 15 Disney songs in here. That's a lot of songs so expect one every thousand words or so**. **Feel free to pull the song up on your computer and listen to it while you read if you want, although just like in Glee episodes, I've shortened the lyrics to make the songs into what would be 1-2 minute performances. And try not to drown in the cheese.  
><strong>

**Last and most importantly: I started writing this after "Prom" aired but before "Funeral" did, so while reading this, pretend "Funeral" and "Nationals" never happened the way they did in the show. Thus, Finn and Quinn are still together, Brittany and Santana haven't talked and hugged in the hallway, Mercedes and Sam aren't together, etc, although in this story New Directions _did_ still lose Nationals. **

**Also, disclaimer: I know next to nothing about Disney World or its rides/employees/layout, so take that stuff with a grain of salt. This was all meant to be in good fun. Anyway, read ahead if you dare. **

* * *

><p>Kurt zipped up his bag abruptly, the sound of the sliding zipper amplified by the silence of his bedroom, and looked around at the four walls surrounding him, taking in his surroundings with a deep breath. Grabbing his bag, he turned towards the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel threw her own backpack over her shoulder and bounded out of her bedroom and down her stairs, into the kitchen where her fathers awaited her. "Have a good time, sweetie," one of them told her, kissing her on the top of her head. She hugged them both and then made her way to the front door, putting her hand on the doorknob and preparing to turn it.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck's front door swung open and he smirked at the bus waiting at the end of his driveway, shouldering his backpack higher and then strutting across his front lawn to the bus. It was time to go.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam gulped as the bus door opened and a largely overweight man greeted him from the drivers' seat. Hesitantly, he stepped onto the bus, climbing the stairs and then turning to look at the seating options that awaited him.<p>

Everyone else had already boarded by now, and Mike and Puck were engaged in a heavy paper-ball fight, which Emma was trying and failing to put a stop to. Brittany was already asleep on Santana's shoulder and Rachel and Finn were busy trying not to stare at each other from their spots beside Mercedes and Quinn, respectively. Tina looked to be deep in conversation with Kurt, who was simultaneously texting up a storm, and Artie, who they'd cleared out the back of the bus to make room for. Will, seated just behind the bus driver, met Sam's eyes with a grin and announced, "Glad you could make it, Sam." He turned to the rest of New Directions and called out, "Alright, guys! I think that's everyone, right?"

"I think we're missing a certain whale-sized monster," Santana pointed out sardonically, earning a disapproving look from Will.

"Zizes couldn't make it," Puck informed them as Sam took the empty spot beside him. "Obviously she's still heartbroken after being brutally dumped by the Puckasaurus. What can I say? I'm a free spirit."

"I heard _she _broke up with _you _and turned down this trip because she didn't want to deal with you begging her to take you back for forty-eight hours straight," Tina corrected.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Whatever; I'm over it. By tomorrow night, I'll have made out with like half the Disney Princesses, anyway."

Brittany stirred at that, lifting her head and rubbing at her eyes. "Did someone say Disney Princesses? I'm totally gonna be one once we get to Disney World. I'll make the perfect Tinkerbell."

"Awesome; you become a Disney Princess, I make out with you, we both get our wish," Puck retorted smugly. Santana's expression went sour as Brittany smiled cluelessly.

"Guys," Will interrupted, holding up both of his hands as the bus started back up again and began to move forward. "We've got a long trip ahead of us, so I wanna start off by explaining the ground rules. We need to make sure you all know exactly what's going on here."

"Mr. Schue, I think we've got it covered," Mercedes told him. "We take a trip to Disney World, get to have free food and rides and other perks in exchange for performing Disney songs in front of some little kids. It's a field trip to make us feel better after we lost at Nationals, but at the same time we get practice in right before summer starts and we get to have some free fun at a theme park without it technically making us paid professionals and disqualifying us for next year."

"Also I get to meet Goofy," Brittany added quickly.

"Right, but I've still got to lay down the law with you guys before we get started. There are some rules you're going to have to adhere to. First of all, we'll be spending tonight in a hotel not too far from the park, and I'll be assigning your room mates. No switches, no take-backs, and I want boys and girls separated."

"What about Mercedes and me?" Kurt cut in, looking up from his phone worriedly.

"Sorry, Kurt, but if I let you and Mercedes room together, that leaves the numbers uneven and I'd have to pair another boy and girl together. And I'm afraid there's no one left out of the rest of you who…" Will paused awkwardly, then finished, "…well, who I'd feel _comfortable_ allowing to share a room with the opposite sex…the way that I feel comfortable allowing _you_ to."

"Santana," Puck coughed into his hand, earning himself a glare from the girl in question that nearly burned two holes into his skull. Will continued, oblivious.

"Now, once we go to the actual park tomorrow, I want everyone using the buddy system; no one is to head off alone. We have performances in the middle of the day, and some of you have special additional assignments, so I want to know where all of you are going and where you'll be, so that I'll be able to get in touch with you and let you know when it's time to take a break from wandering around and actually do what we came here to do. Alright?"

"You got it, Mr. Schue," Finn agreed for everyone.

"Great." Will clapped his hands together, smiling. "One last thing: obviously, Emma has been gracious enough to agree to chaperon this trip with me, and without her last-minute consent I wouldn't have been allowed by the school to take you by myself, so everyone make sure to treat Emma with respect and be thankful she's nice enough to help us out."

"Ten bucks says he brought her here to try and get in her pants," Puck muttered to Sam, who nodded his agreement as Will took his seat.

In the back of the bus, Kurt jabbed at the buttons on his phone angrily, while Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel watched him with some trepidation. "Dude, you okay?" Artie questioned nervously.

"Ugh, I'm just talking to Blaine," Kurt replied with a huff. "He told me yesterday his parents were going to let him come on this trip with us…or, well, not _with _us with us, but he was going to catch a flight so we could have our dream day in Disney together. I mean, could you imagine it?" He pressed the phone to his chest and sighed dreamily. "Riding the teacups together; sharing spaghetti a la Lady and the Tramp, watching Tinkerbell in flight together at the end of the night… it's every girl and gay man's dream."

"Speak for yourself, Twinkle Toes," Santana called over her shoulder. "Disney's lame."

Brittany gasped beside her and Santana immediately looked like she regretted her comment, but Kurt just rolled his eyes and let them have it out while he spoke to his audience of four once again. "Anyway, now he's telling me he might not be able to make it, which means I'll be the only one completely and utterly miserable at Disney World."

"I wouldn't count on that, Kurt," Rachel cut in, letting out a longing sigh of her own while she looked Finn and Quinn's way.

"Don't think about it," Mercedes advised him. "We've got a long drive to go. You never know how things might change between now and tonight."

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt replied with a shrug, but his posture was slouched and a frown was on his face when he returned to his phone again.

* * *

><p>Two snack breaks, ten bathroom breaks, and a sixteen-hour drive later, nearly everyone was exhausted, and Will was hurriedly trying to get the room keys sorted out while everyone else waited in the lobby. Finally, he returned to the group, seven keys in his hand. "Alright, here we go," he began, holding a key out to Mercedes. "Mercedes, you'll be with Tina." Both girls looked pleased by this. "Puck, you're with Sam." The two boys fist-bumped as Puck accepted their key. "Finn, with Kurt." Finn nodded and Kurt shot a longing look Mercedes' way, but grudgingly took his key. "Mike, with Artie." They exchanged smiles and Mike caught the key Will tossed him. "Brittany and Santana, you two'll be together." Santana immediately looked panicked, but Brittany clapped happily and took the key from Will while everyone else exchanged amused looks. "And that leaves…Quinn and Rachel."<p>

The two girls in question took one look at each other and Quinn immediately, retorted, "No way. I'm not rooming with her."

"Mr. Schuester, normally I think I'm a relatively reasonable girl but I must say that I'd much rather room with Mercedes or Tina or Brittany or…well, really anyone but Quinn."

"Sorry, you two are going to have to learn to get along. If there're any problems with any of you, though, Emma and I will be in Room 104."

"Wait…you two are sharing a room?" Kurt questioned. "Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

Will and Emma both flushed and Will hastily replied, "We're both mature adults, Kurt; it's different. Now, feel free to visit each other for the next half hour or so, but I want everyone in their own rooms and ready to go to sleep by 10:30. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, the group disbanded and headed to their respective rooms, the majority of them dragging their feet and all of them dragging their luggage.

* * *

><p>"So…what <em>are <em>you planning on doing tomorrow?" Sam questioned, looking over at Puck, who was sprawled out across the bed they were going to have to share. "You don't really seem like a Disney kind of guy to me."

"Eh…probably just what I said I'd do. Find some chicks that work there and mack on a few of them whenever Mr. Schue doesn't have us running around singing songs for toddlers. Gotta do something to show Lauren that I'm the hottest dude she'll ever let go."

"You really think you'll be able to just bag a girl working as a Disney Princess? Just like that?"

"Hell yeah. I'd bet my life on it."

Sam watched him for a moment, curiously, then smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed. "…How about a hundred bucks?"

Puck lifted his head to meet Sam's stare. "We talking a bet, here?"

"Yeah. A hundred bucks says you can't get a Disney Princess to kiss you by the end of the night, and without any help from Brittany because I hear she's planning on kidnapping Tinkerbell and stealing her outfit or something. You've gotta rely on pure charm and you can't force yourself on anyone."

"Dude," Puck replied, already reaching out his hand for a handshake. "You've got a deal. Easiest hundred bucks I'll ever make."

They shook on it, and just as they finished, the door to their room opened and in slid Finn, closing it behind him quietly and waving to them in greeting. "Hey, guys. Kurt won't stop talking about Blaine so I figured I'd come here for some real dude talk. Anything interesting going on?"

Sam and Puck exchanged smug looks. "…Nope, not at all. Nothing to see here."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt nearly dropped his phone on his face in surprise, sitting up quickly and setting it off to the side while Artie came rolling into the room, Mercedes pushing his wheelchair from behind. "Hey…what are you two doing here? Finn's with Puck and Sam, I think, if you're looking for him."

"You've gotta be kidding me, boy, why would we be here for Finn?" Mercedes told him with a roll of her eyes.

"We know things still aren't looking too good with Blaine, and since our roommates are off making out before bed and are probably going to spend most of their time at Disney tomorrow together too, we figured we'd come in here and let you know that we're here for you," Artie told him. "Mercedes and I are going to make it our goal to make sure you have a good time. Maybe we can keep your mind off of Blaine as long as we keep you company," Artie informed him. "And if Tina and Mike ever unglue their lips, I'm sure they'd be willing to help too."

"Thanks, guys," Kurt muttered, lowering his eyes. "I'm just not sure I'm up to having a good time tomorrow. It's not going to be anywhere near as magical without Blaine around."

"Well, just think: you could be like Rachel right now," Mercedes pointed out. "She's single, has to watch Quinn and Finn be all lovey-dovey tomorrow, _and _she doesn't even have friends."

"That's right," Artie agreed. "_You _have _us_. So don't worry." He rolled forward and positioned himself next to Kurt, throwing an arm around his shoulder, and, to Kurt's surprise, began to sing.

_ARTIE: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

Mercedes took a seat on the other side of Kurt, and joined in.

_MERCEDES: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze  
>ARTIE: It means no worries for the rest of your days<em>

Kurt couldn't help but let a smile begin to spread across his lips as the song went on, and he shook his head in disbelief when Artie nudged him encouragingly.

_BOTH: It's our problem-free philosophy  
>ARTIE: Hakuna Matata!<em>

"Come on, Kurt!" Mercedes encouraged as well, standing up and tugging at his hand.

_BOTH: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
>Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze<em>

Kurt sighed reluctantly and then let Mercedes pull him to his feet, a smile unwillingly making its appearance as he joined in.

_KURT: It means no worries for the rest of your days  
>KURT AND ARTIE: It's our problem-free<br>MERCEDES: philosophy  
>ALL: Hakuna Matata!<em>

"Oh my God, I hate you guys," Kurt complained as the sound of laughter filled the room, and Mercedes and Artie simply sandwiched him in a hug as they continued to grin.

"You'll be fine, Kurt," Mercedes promised him. "Just enjoy the Disney experience, Blaine or no Blaine."

* * *

><p>There was only one bed in the room.<p>

As in, a singular bed. That they were going to have to sleep in. Together. One bed.

Santana stared it down like it was her worst enemy, while Brittany bustled about, happily humming a tune from "The Little Mermaid". "So do you want the left side, or the right?" Brittany questioned when she noticed Santana eying the bed suspiciously.

"Huh?" She was greeted with a confused look in response.

"The bed, silly. Who's sleeping on which side?"

"Oh. Actually…I think I'm gonna take the couch."

Brittany let out a laugh. "Why? We can both fit in the bed."

"Yeah, well…"

Brittany's smile died, and she frowned instead, crossing her arms. "Why don't you want to share?"

"I'm just…not really sure it's appropriate."

"Why not?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "_Because_, Britt."

"Because _why_?"

Santana's fists clenched. "_Because…_because two girls who…" She hesitated, and Brittany sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. "I just really don't feel comfortable with this, okay?"

Brittany scoffed her disapproval, then padded across the room to grab her suitcase. "Fine. Then I guess you can room with someone you're more _comfortable _with instead."

Santana sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Brittany was already halfway out the door. "Britt, Mr. Schue said we can't-"

"Bye." The door slammed shut, leaving the room awkwardly silent, until less than a minute later, it swung back open and in flew a suitcase. It crashed to the floor with a bang and Santana jumped in surprise, then looked to the door to see a severely offended-looking Quinn Fabray follow the bag into the room while glaring at someone over her shoulder in the hallway.

"Santana, care to tell me what exactly's going on here?"

"Apparently, you're my new roommate," Santana retorted dully, trying to mask how upset she was while the door closed again behind Quinn.

"Great," Quinn sighed out. "Well, better you than Berry, I guess. That was a train wreck waiting to happen. I hardly got in there before she was grilling me about Finn and me again." She picked up her bag and rummaged through it for a moment, before pulling out a toothbrush and toothpaste and looking around for the bathroom. As Quinn brushed her teeth, Santana sat down on the bed with a sigh, and Quinn caught her expression in the mirror's reflection. "So…not that I care or anything," she called out between rinses, "but why the room change? Everything isn't perfect in the world of Brittany and Santana, after all?"

"Zip it, Fabray."

Quinn smirked at her in the mirror and finished up with her toothbrush, joining Santana on the bed after she was done and worming her way under the covers while Santana watched her from the edge. "You know," the fairer-skinned girl finally began, "just because _you _have a problem with your whatever-it-is with Brittany, doesn't mean the rest of us do." Santana looked up sharply and Quinn shrugged. "It's kind of starting to spread, and besides, I can't spend two years on Cheerios with the two of you and not pick up on a few things."

Santana opened her mouth, panicked. "I'm not-"

Quinn cut her off. "Listen, my lips are sealed; whatever. I have my own crap to worry about with Rachel and Finn, and frankly I don't have enough space left in me to pack in any concern for whether or not you and Brittany are in love, or whatever. Just try not to get kicked out when your parents find out; trust me, it's not a fun experience."

"But-"

"Look, are you getting in this bed or not?"

Santana just blinked at her in surprise, eyes wide, before finally agreeing with a stunned nod.

* * *

><p>"Do, uh…do you want to change in the bathroom or should I?"<p>

Emma looked over at Will with wide eyes, noticing the pajama pants he held in one hand. "Oh! Um…I'll go ahead." She grabbed a nightgown and hurried into the other room while Will looked on awkwardly.

When they were finally settled into the bed together with a lamp on the nightstand providing the only light in the room, Emma shuffled down under the covers and rolled over to put her back to Will, sighing quietly. Will mimicked her movements so that they faced away from each other.

"…Exciting day tomorrow," Will finally commented.

"Yep," came Emma's short response.

After a long bout of silence, Will shifted uncomfortably, then reached up and clicked off the lamp, plunging them both into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's beautiful," Brittany sighed out dreamily, gazing out at the rides and stores that awaited New Directions from where they stood in a group just past the entrance to Disney World. "Santana, I'm mad at you but we_ have_ to go find the princesses together."

"Not yet," Will cut in quickly before Brittany could start off with Santana in tow. "Has everyone programmed my phone number into their phone?" A chorus of "yes"es was the response. "Okay. If you need Emma or myself, just call me. I'll be available all day. We're all meeting in the center of the park at noon to discuss performance times, but until then, you guys are free to roam around together. Just make sure you at least stay in groups of two or more; I want everyone using the buddy system. And don't lose your VIP passes. Those will give you access to behind-the-scenes areas of the park. For example, where the princesses go when they're not out working."

He smiled over at Brittany, and, having been given the go-ahead, she immediately dragged Santana away, with Puck and Sam setting off not far behind them in search of a princess willing to make out with Puck.

Kurt paired off with Artie and Mike next, who agreed to go check out some of the scarier rides to get Kurt's mind off of Blaine. After Tina and Mercedes chose to drag away a reluctant Quinn for some quality girl time away from Rachel, that left the diva herself alone with Finn, standing together awkwardly in the middle of a crowd of other visitors to the park.

"So…" Finn started hesitantly. "I guess we could explore the park together?"

"Well, it'd be against Mr. Schue's rules for us to split up at this point," Rachel pointed out quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. "We could… go check out Splash Mountain? It's like a fifty-foot drop so it's something I wanted to do before lunch, and you're probably the only girl cool enough to go on something scary anyway. Quinn would chicken out."

Rachel smiled at that, nodding her agreement. "Okay."

"Great!" Finn grinned at her and grabbed her hand to pull her away, and Rachel stared down at their joined hands in surprise as they went.

* * *

><p>"Look," Puck whispered, elbowing Sam as they stared out across the expansive area ahead of them. In the distance was a small, barely noticeable building amongst the flashy stores and advertisements around it. "That's totally the place for the princess staff. And thanks to my VIP pass…"<p>

He stuck his hand into his pocket and rummaged around for a moment, then frowned when he came up short.

"Don't tell me you lost it already," Sam questioned, surprised.

"Shit," Puck cursed. "Oh well, looks like I'm just gonna have to sneak in instead."

"Are you kidding? You'll get thrown out of the park!"

"I'd rather get thrown out then lose a hundred dollars," Puck commented, before hurrying ahead in the direction of the building.

"Wait," Sam pleaded, following behind him. "I mean, are you even sure this is the right building? Brittany went a different way and it really seemed like she knew where she was going."

"Brittany's an idiot," Puck dismissed. "This is the right place. Look." He pointed to a sign on the front door, which read "Employees Only".

Sam sighed, then pulled his pass out of his pocket, defeated. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I'll sneak in around the back," Puck told him. "You go in through the front and try to keep them distracted."

"How?"

"I don't know, just… talk to a lot of people or something," Puck insisted, before hurrying away in a different direction. Sam sighed again and reached for the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I think it's super unfair how the evil stepmother and your stepsisters treated you," Brittany informed Cinderella seriously, who looked somewhat amused to see a seventeen year old girl telling her this. Beside her, Santana was subtly checking the Disney Princess out. "Also, it's cool how you can talk to mice. And you're really pretty. Do you know where Tinkerbell is? My BFF Santana and I have these cards that mean we can go see her."<p>

"She should be in the princess building still," Cinderella told her kindly. "That's where all the girls go to get into cos-" She caught the warning look Santana gave her and quickly amended, "To get ready for all the kids. It's hard work being famous, after all."

"Oh, totally. I dressed up as Britney Spears once and people kept asking me to sign their babies."

Brittany moved away without another word and Cinderella watched her go with confusion, then turned to Santana. "So, your friend…"

"She's a little overexcited," Santana explained. "It's been her dream to come to Disney World and meet Tinkerbell for a while."

"And you don't want to tell her it's not real?"

"Of course I don't… but I'll tell her soon. Maybe when we go back home. She had this ex-boyfriend who wouldn't tell her Santa wasn't real and the whole thing was just kind of a train wreck. He babied her and I'd never do that to someone I l-"

Cinderella raised an eyebrow as Santana cut herself off to blush. Then she smiled. "Well, she certainly does seem special." She looked over Santana's shoulder and her smile faded a little. "Did she tell you which way she was going?"

Santana turned around hastily only to see that Brittany was nowhere to be found. "Shit. Um, nice to meet you; I have to go." She hurried away frantically in what she thought might be the right direction, calling, "Brittany!"

* * *

><p>Brittany turned a corner and found herself at a large circle of buildings, one of which stood in the very center and had "Employees Only" emblazoned on the door. Several princesses were already beginning to edge out through it to be greeted by young children and their parents. She saw Snow White, Rapunzel, and Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty", but there were still no signs of Tinkerbell.<p>

Sighing aloud as she watched them all smile and take pictures, she lamented, "I wish I could be a Disney Princess. I'd be super pretty and Santana would _have _to date me." She watched them all for a moment longer, then stepped forward, taking a breath and looking around.

_BRITTANY: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
>The girl who has everything?<em>

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_  
><em>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<em>  
><em>Looking around here, you'd think<em>  
><em>Sure, she's got everything<em>

She passed an outdoor display and walked through the hats and scarves and other products, trying them on and examining them one by one. A few people nearby heard her singing quietly and watched her happily, clearly entertained.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
>I've got who's-its and what's-its galore<br>You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty  
>But who cares?<br>No big deal  
>I want more<em>

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'<br>Walkin' around on those  
>Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet<em>

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'<br>Strollin' along down the  
>What's that word again? Street<em>

_Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world_

Snow White took a break from photos with the younger kids and noticed Brittany watching them, then grinned and quickly waved her over. "Would you like a picture with us?" she questioned. Brittany smiled slightly and nodded, then stepped forward to gather in a group with most of the princesses for a picture and an autograph.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were laughing as they came out of Splash Mountain together, Finn's arm around Rachel's shoulders and Rachel stumbling slightly, her legs clearly wobbly. "Oh my God, that was scary!"<p>

"You did better than I thought you would," Finn admitted. "No vomit!"

"Yes, which means now we're in the clear to eat lunch," Rachel pointed out as her stomach grumbled. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. But we should probably eat a little early anyway since we have no idea when we'll have to perform, and we don't want to do it on an empty stomach. I hear there's a Lady and the Tramp-themed Italian restaurant somewhere around here; want to check it out?"

Although it was suggested innocently, Rachel stared at him for a moment, obviously stunned, and then quickly nodded her head. "Yeah. Absolutely; I love Italian. But are you sure Quinn would be okay with that?"

Finn hesitated for a moment, before swallowing and nodding back. "Uh…yeah. I'm sure she would. I mean, she knows I have a big appetite, and besides, she's probably having a lot of fun with Mercedes and Tina right now."

* * *

><p>"This sucks."<p>

Mercedes sighed to punctuate her statement, staring out at the large group of princes that had been signing autographs around them for the past half-hour. The three girls were perched on the edge of a large fountain, and beside her, Quinn was bored out of her mind and Tina looked curious. "What's wrong, Mercedes?"

"I mean, look at them," Mercedes replied, gesturing towards the princes. "I'm never going to find anyone as handsome as any of them, if I even ever find a man at _all_. At this rate, I'll never have a boyfriend."

"Don't say that," Tina argued while Quinn silently rolled her eyes at their exchange. "There's someone out there for everyone. You could meet him tomorrow, for all you know. Or even today. He could be…" She trailed off for a moment, then grinned, almost mischievously. "…Just around the river bend."

"Oh no," Quinn mumbled quietly as Tina stood up and Mercedes looked on with the hint of an amused smile forming on her lips.

_TINA: What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice.  
>The water's always changing, always flowing<br>But people I guess can't live like that  
>We all must pay a price<br>To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing_

She let one foot hang down into the fountain, kicking her toe at the water lightly, then leapt off the edge of the fountain and onto the ground, catching Quinn by surprise so much that she nearly fell backwards into the water.

_What's around the river bend  
>Waiting just around the river bend<br>I look once more just around the river bend  
>Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free<br>Don't know what for  
>What I dream the day might send just around the river bend<br>For me, coming for me_

_Just around the river bend  
>Just around the river bend<br>I look once more just around the river bend  
>Beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea<br>Don't know what for  
>Why do all my dreams extend just around the river bend<br>Just around the river bend_

She finished with a flourish as a group of onlookers clapped loudly, Mercedes grinned at her, and Quinn scowled her disapproval. "That was great, girl! Thanks for cheering me up."

"Are we really going to be breaking out into song all day?" Quinn questioned as Mercedes and Tina forced her onto her feet to move to their next location after Tina had finished taking a bow.

"Why not? It's Disney World; we might as well enjoy it to the fullest," Tina insisted as they left the fountain. "Now come on; let's go see if anyone's found the princesses yet."

"Even if Puck did, I know he's not getting access to any of them," Quinn replied, holding up a card in her hand with his name and picture on it. "I found this lying on the ground a couple of minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Puck ducked inside of the building and then into a nearby room, just in time to avoid a man speaking into a radio who was clearly part of the building's security. He tucked the paperclip he'd used to pick the locked door into his pocket, and when he was sure the coast was clear, he hurried back into the hallway and crept down the length of it, peeking around the corner to see another man speaking to Sam. The man's back was to him but Sam caught sight of Puck quickly and gave him a look Puck couldn't decipher.<p>

"So you said this is where the _princes _stay?" he asked the man loudly when it was clear he couldn't communicate a message to Puck through facial descriptions, interrupting the description he'd been getting of the dressing rooms down the next hallway. Puck shot him a disgusted and disappointed look and Sam received a weird look from the man.

"Yes, I explained that when you came in."

"Sorry. Bad memory. So can I see one of the dressing rooms?"

"Of course. Let me just go get the keys to unlock them. Stay right here." The man left in a direction that luckily wasn't toward Puck, and Puck immediately left his hiding place, straightening up in front of Sam.

"Dude, we got the wrong one," Sam told him. "Unless you wanna make out with some dudes in prince outfits-"

"Shut up. We'll just have to find a way out of here and look for the princesses again. They've gotta be close by if this is the prince building."

"Well the front door's got guys watching it. Let's just go back the way you came."

"We can't. I had to sneak by someone to get here."

"Then how-?"

They heard footsteps coming and abruptly ducked into a random room down another hallway, then shut the door behind them and turned around to face the rest of the room. Puck's eyes widened. "_Dude_."

An entire buffet table of food sat before them, lining an entire wall of the room. A bowl of punch and a cake rested in the very center, and two long tables with chairs pushed in ran down the length of the room perpendicular to the table. "That's a lot of food," Sam commented, in awe. "I bet this is where they come to eat every day."

"A feast for a prince," Puck confirmed, already heading towards the table. "Start filling up, dude, and maybe we'll at least get something out of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Finn finally found the restaurant they'd been looking for, and Finn led Rachel inside, requesting a table for two. Both students failed to notice Kurt, Mike, and Artie all already eating lunch, and Mike caught sight of them first, looking taken aback as they were led to the opposite side of the restaurant and seated. "What are Rachel and Finn doing together?"

Artie and Kurt followed his gaze, and Kurt immediately deflated. "You can't be serious. Even _Rachel _is about to steal her man back from a pretty girl like Quinn but I'm not going to get a chance to spend a day in Disney with my own boyfriend? This is horrible."

"Why don't we go on another ride?" Mike suggested suddenly.

"We've already done all the ones I'm allowed on," Artie reminded him sadly. "No water rides, no roller coasters-"

"Mike's too scared to go on roller coasters anyway, remember?" Kurt cut in, rolling his eyes. "Between the two of you we can't really ride anything."

"I'll ride a roller coaster," Mike proposed, somewhat nervously. "I mean, I don't like heights, but if I puke at least it's free entertainment."

"Watching Mike puke would probably take your mind off Blaine," Artie admitted with a grin. "I'd be willing to watch you guys ride something."

"Anything's better than watching Finn and Rachel," Kurt agreed, raising his hand to get the waitress's attention for the bill. "Alright, let's go."

Across the restaurant, Rachel and Finn had each just received a plate of spaghetti each. "So…" Rachel started awkwardly as Finn began to eat. "How _are _things between you and Quinn?"

"Mmm, they're alright," Finn replied through a mouthful of food. "I mean, she's really nice to me and she's pretty, but we kind of lost that spark after Prom. Still, I like her and we're getting along. If things fizzle out, then I guess they just weren't meant to be."

"Is that what happened to us?" Rachel asked him timidly.

Finn paused, looking up at her, and then around at the restaurant, almost like he was just realizing the situation he'd put himself in. "Rachel…" He sighed. "We broke up because I felt like I couldn't trust you anymore. And it takes a while to build that back up, you know? It's been six months and I do feel like we're really good friends now. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Neither do I," Rachel agreed, forcing a small smile. "I'm glad we're friends, Finn."

"Me too." Feeling comfortable again, he relaxed. "Besides, don't tell Quinn, but you're more fun to hang out with than her. You complain less and you get me. I know she might be jealous that we hang out, but don't let anything she says to you get you down, alright?" He smiled down at her and she looked to her food, nodding and blushing in response.

Meanwhile, having just gotten off a roller coaster with Kurt, Mike leaned over and barfed openly into the nearest trashcan while Kurt and Artie watched on with awestruck grins on their faces. "Dude, you weren't kidding about the puking thing," Artie commented.

"I need to go wash my mouth out," Mike mumbled, before hurrying away in the direction of the closest bathroom with his mouth covered by his hand. Kurt laughed a little and set off after him, and Artie perked up at the sight of a smiling Kurt, briefly looking pleased with himself before following the two of them to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed in relief as she entered the area where the princesses seemed to have gathered and spotted Brittany amongst the crowd near them. At first she clenched her fists, but then she calmed herself down and elected to take a seat at a nearby bench before she did something she'd regret. For a moment she'd considered going to reprimand her friend for nearly getting herself lost, but she'd decided against it. Brittany looked to be having the time of her life. Letting a small smile grace her face, Santana looked on with amusement as Brittany seemed to be locked in an excited conversation with Jasmine, oblivious to Santana watching her.<p>

Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina, however, were not oblivious, and entered the large circular shopping center just in time to see Santana gazing at Brittany and practically ignoring the world around her.

"I guess Sam and Puck aren't with them," Quinn stated the obvious, feeling bad for Santana and feebly attempting to distract Mercedes and Tina by waving Puck's VIP pass in their eyes. "Why don't we go ride some rides and maybe we'll find him later."

The other two girls ducked around her arm and ignored her, watching Santana. "Seriously, who does that girl think she's fooling?" Mercedes said with a scoff.

"Her and Brittany would be cute together, too," Tina agreed. "Even if it might hurt Artie's feelings. I know he wanted to go to Prom with Brittany."

"Well, we know from our stint on Fondue for Two that Santana's gay," Mercedes reminded her, surprising Quinn. "And I heard a rumor from Jacob Ben Israel that Brittany asked _Santana _out to Prom but got rejected."

"Why would she reject her?" Tina questioned Mercedes, ignoring Quinn continuing to look even more shocked between them. "I mean, look at her. She clearly loves her."

"Maybe she's afraid."

"Okay, hello?" Quinn cut in quickly. "Why haven't I heard any of this before? I know Santana better than _either _of you."

"You clearly don't read the school newspaper," Mercedes concluded, already starting off in Santana's direction. "Let's go tell her to get her act together."

Tina nodded her agreement and joined Mercedes, while Quinn watched them go for a moment, appalled, before hastily hurrying after them.

"Hey Santana, see someone you like?" Mercedes questioned when she reached the Latina, immediately snapping Santana out of her stupor and receiving an embarrassed look in response.

"What? No."

"That's not what it looks like," Tina teased. Santana looked like a caged animal until she saw Quinn arrive, and her eyes narrowed angrily.

"You _told _them?"

"No," Quinn replied. "But I think you just did."

Mercedes and Tina exchanged smug looks. "Santana, it's okay. You can admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything," Santana dismissed, standing up and moving to walk away.

"Hey, anyone want to hear a song?" Tina called out suddenly, waving her arms around and distracting the crowd nearby, the majority of which contained dozens of children and their parents, waiting to see the princesses. "Our friend Santana here is a _really _good singer. I bet she knows a Disney song she could sing for you guys!"

"What on Earth are you doing?" Santana hissed through gritted teeth, but Tina just smiled back at her knowingly. Mercedes sported a similar expression beside her, and even Quinn looked entertained.

"You've spent too long hiding; it's about time you put it out there. And this way, you can put it out there without _actually _putting it out there."

"I don't even know what song-"

"Oh, I think you do," Mercedes cut in, shooting her a look. "And it's got male pronouns, so relax. Brittany's watching." She nodded toward the group of princesses, where Brittany grinned and waved and nearly the entire line of kids immediately perked up in excitement.

Santana stood still for a moment with the crowd watching them, then turned to Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn. "I hate you guys."

Their grins only widened as she turned away from them and crossed her arms in front of her, looking annoyed as she began singing.

_SANTANA: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history<br>Been there, done that_

Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina immediately ran forward and started to follow her as they began to sing. Aggravated, Santana hurried to get away from them, earning several laughs from the crowd in the process, who seemed to think it was entirely scripted and purely for their entertainment.

_QUINN, TINA, MERCEDES: Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and Heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

Dismissing them, Santana sat down at one of the benches, her arms still crossed.

_SANTANA: No chance, No way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

They surrounded her immediately, with Mercedes and Tina even sidling up to either side of her on the bench.

_Q, T, M: Give up, give in  
>MERCEDES: Check the grin you're in love<em>

Brittany, meanwhile, watched them all with a growing grin on her face as Santana hopped up and trudged across the shopping area, ducking through the clothing display Brittany'd checked out earlier while the rest of the girls carefully kept pace with her.

_SANTANA: This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_Q, T, M: You're doin' flips, read our lips:_  
><em>You're in love<em>

When she reached the end of the display, Santana dropped her arms and crossed the circle along the line of children, who, encouraged by their parents, waved and grinned at her even as she was too embarrassed to look back at any of them.

_SANTANA: You're way off base, I won't say it  
>Get off my case, I won't say it<em>

_Q, T, M: Girl, don't be proud_  
><em>It's ok you're in love<em>

Finally, she reached the bench again and plopped down on it resolutely, while the rest of the girls finally stopped following her and paused by the crowd, watching her end the song.

_SANTANA: Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

Their audience clapped and cheered as soon as they were done, and Brittany quickly joined them, an uncharacteristically knowing look on her face as Quinn watched Santana shift uncomfortably and Mercedes and Tina shared a grin.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this food is amazing!" Puck shoveled another pound cake into his mouth, his arms full of cookies and packaged sweets while Sam had a little more discretion, only eating a few crackers and carrots. "You have to try some of the good stuff."<p>

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, please. You're such a wimp. Man up and have some real food. What's the worst that could happen."

The door flung open suddenly. "_There _you are." The man who'd been with Sam earlier caught sight of Puck and stared at him. "Who are you? You don't have authorization to be in here without a VIP pass, and that food is for our employees."

Puck stared at him for a second, arms and mouth still full of food and eyes wide. There was an awkward pause.

Abruptly, he dropped the pile of food and dashed for the door, knocking the man off-balance in the process.

"Hey! Come back here!"

The man darted out of the room, on Puck's trail, and Sam groaned to himself, then hurried after them.

Puck, meanwhile, had knocked down several members of security on his way to the front door, and made it past three more in time to get it open and dash outside into the park. The men got to their feet quickly and hurried after him, with Sam just behind them, waving his own VIP pass to every security guy he passed on his way outside. Puck headed into the crowd with little hesitation, laughing as he ducked between them with security hot on his heels.

_PUCK:_ _Gotta keep  
>One jump ahead of the breadline<br>One swing ahead of the sword  
>I steal only what I can't afford<br>(That's Everything!)_

He left the crowd and climbed a nearby staircase that led to a different area of the park, pushing past several people on the way up. Sam saw where he was headed and sighed to himself, then changed direction and headed for a shortcut to try and catch up to him.

_PUCK: One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

He sped up his pace as he headed downhill, only to have Sam come flying towards him from his right, nearly crashing into him in the process. With security gaining on him, Puck shot Sam a look of surprise, then grabbed his arm and dragged him along, forcing him to join the chase. Meanwhile, the crowd who were watching the escapade seemed, once again, convinced it was all for show. Puck played along happily, enjoying it all while Sam looked terrified beside him.

_CROWD: Stop, thief! Vandal!  
>PUCK: Abu!<br>CROWD: Scandal!  
>PUCK: Let's not be too hasty<br>GIRL: Still I think he's rather tasty  
>PUCK: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat<br>Otherwise we'd get along  
>CROWD: Wrong!<em>

They turned another corner together, and Puck looked behind them, realizing they were actually losing their chasers, who were caught up in the crowd that had formed to watch.

_PUCK: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
>(Vandal!)<br>One hop ahead of the hump  
>(Street rat!)<br>One trick ahead of disaster  
>(Scoundrel!)<br>They're quick, but I'm much faster  
>(Take that!)<em>

What must have been at least a ten foot drop awaited them as they continued down the road, and Sam's eyes widened as Puck didn't seem to be slowing down. He himself immediately slowed down and let the security guards pass by him as Puck ran ahead.

_PUCK: Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>All I gotta do is jump_

He leapt off the ledge and down to the ground below… straight onto Cinderella, who had just arrived in the shopping center ahead to rejoin the other Disney Princesses. Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Brittany witnessed the entire thing and immediately hurried over to them as Puck scrambled off of Cinderella.

"Ma'am, I am _so _sorry. I lost my pass and these guys were chasing me, I didn't know what to do…"

Cinderella just stayed put and groaned as several security guys made their way down a nearby set of stairs, Sam just behind them. The men forgot about Puck as soon as they saw Cinderella, and the parents at the other princesses quickly began shielding their children from the scene as the men squatted down next to Cinderella and began examining her.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Puck cut in hastily as one of the men looked to him again and began to reach for his arm.

"That may be so, but we're going to have to remove you from the park for entering a building you weren't authorized to be in." The guard tightened his grip on Puck's arm and Quinn stepped forward hastily.

"Wait! He did have authorization. Here." She pulled his VIP pass from her pocket and offered it to the man. "He just dropped it earlier."

The man examined the picture on the pass of Puck smiling widely, then looked to Puck, who immediately showed his teeth in an impression of his picture on the pass. "Fine. Don't lose it again."

The rest of the guards looked to the man with Puck, who seemed to be leader. "Sir, she isn't in any position to work today. She might be better tomorrow but right now she's a little bruised and she may have a sprained wrist. We need a new Cinderella."

Brittany perked up immediately as the other man sighed, rubbing at his head in frustration. He looked to Puck a moment later. "Kid, I heard you singing earlier and you have the VIP pass. Are you guys the club that came here to sing for entertainment today?"

"That's us," Quinn confirmed, catching the man's attention.

"So you can all sing?" he questioned, eyeing her curiously.

"We're all good singers," Brittany told him excitedly. "Especially me, though. Especially songs from Cinderella."

"Well, that's all well and good but you're too tall for the costume. Blondie," he looked to Quinn promptly, "Your friend here just injured one of our most valuable employees. Either you replace her for the day or he's out of here."

Brittany deflated and Puck looked insulted. "But I thought you said-"

"Yeah, that was before I realized you just put Cinderella out of commission. In fact, either Blondie does it or you're _all _out of here."

Quinn sighed as the rest of New Directions immediately let out scoffs and indignant cries. "Will I get paid for it, at least?"

The guard considered it for a moment. "…Fine, we'll pay you."

"Then I guess I have no choice," Quinn concluded, and waved goodbye to her friends as the guards led her and the injured Cinderella away in the direction of the princess building.

Sam checked his watch while everyone else watched Quinn be led away, then called out to get everyone's attention. "It's noon. We have to go meet Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

"Without Quinn?" Tina questioned anxiously.

"I guess so," Mercedes sighed out. "You're lucky, Puck. That was nice of her to do that for you."

"I would've done it," Brittany mumbled, and Santana rubbed her back comfortingly as they all began to follow Sam towards the center of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, are we all here?" Will questioned when the large group arrived. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Artie, and Mike were all already present, and Tina joined Mike happily while Finn looked around for Quinn, confused.

"Where's Quinn?" he questioned after failing to see her.

"See, the thing about that-" Puck started nervously, only to be cut off by Brittany.

"She stole my dream."

"She's busy being Cinderella," Santana clarified for the rest of the group. "Puck tackled the first one."

"It was an accident!"

"You're lucky they didn't kick you out of the park," Mercedes told him.

"Anyway, they're going to kick us _all _out of the park if she doesn't do it," Sam finished explaining. "So she's taking one for the team. She should be fine; I saw the inside of one of the buildings for the employees and they take pretty good care of them."

Will still looked concerned, and Emma reminded him, "She has your number. I'm sure she'll call you if she runs into any problems."

He nodded, giving in. "Alright. We'll just have to rearrange our musical numbers a little bit. We need to get organized whether Quinn's here or not. Now, Emma and I are scheduled to give performances at the Beauty and the Beast restaurant for the next couple hours or so, and Artie, Sam, and Puck are working in the new Little Mermaid ride for about an hour, so you three need to get going. You can find the ride on the map. And at two o'clock you guys are all due to get together and begin our big scheduled performances for the crowd. Emma and I will be there to help you get ready but it's up to you guys to make sure you remember and get there in time, especially if you have a solo. I also need everyone who didn't have a big breakfast or who hasn't already had lunch to make sure you eat before two o'clock so you don't get drained while we're performing. Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded in response and Will dismissed them, leaving with Emma to go do their scheduled duet performance. Kurt and Mercedes immediately split off from the group without explanation, heading off together as Mercedes began, "Kurt, I have _got _to fill you in on the drama that's gone down in the past few hours…"

Artie pulled a map from his pocket and immediately began directing Sam and Puck to their next location, leaving Finn, Santana, Mike, Rachel, Tina, and Brittany alone in the center of the park.

"I wonder where they're going," Tina said aloud, watching the three boys head off on their own. "Mr. Schue never said what song they were singing or what ride it was on other than that it was a new Little Mermaid one."

"That could be anything," Rachel pointed out. "I for one am curious as to why _I _wasn't picked specifically to sing anything for one of the rides."

"Maybe because you're singing a duet with Finnocence and one of the leads on our _main _performance?" Santana pointed out sarcastically.

"Well, either way, I'd like to see what those three could do that I apparently couldn't," Rachel replied haughtily.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious, too," Tina agreed. "Wanna follow them and go check it out?"

"I'm down," Mike agreed, taking Tina's hand and leading the way. Rachel went with them, and Finn shrugged neutrally, before following closely behind. Santana and Brittany hung back, exchanging looks, and then Santana sighed and crossed her arms, and they both grudgingly joined the rest of their peers.

* * *

><p>"Step right up, groups of two! Experience the brand new Little Mermaid Lagoon Experience!" a girl was calling out when they finally reached the ride they figured had to be the one Sam, Artie, and Puck were singing on.<p>

"What do you think it's for?" Finn questioned the rest of the group, eyeing the small line of pairs, all of them one girl and one guy. Three boats in three different lanes seemed to be being sent off at once, and with a pair getting into each boat, so that six people were being sent into the cave at a time.

"Only one way to find out," Tina replied, tugging Mike toward the back of the line. "Look, we can even all go at once. It's perfect." The other four joined them after a moment's hesitation, and the line slowly grew shorter as more pairs were sent into the cave, one at a time. Finally, they were the next six to go. Mike and Tina got in a boat together, and after an awkward pause, Finn offered his hand to Rachel and they stepped into the next boat. The girl running the ride caught sight of Brittany and Santana and laughed.

"Um… are you sure you two want to go together?"

Santana and Brittany looked confused. "Uh… yeah. Why not?" Santana questioned, aggravated.

The girl immediately looked embarrassed. "Oh, sorry… I don't judge or anything; I just wanted to make sure. Go ahead."

Santana shot her a weird look, but rolled her eyes and got into the boat with Brittany. Once all three pairs were seated on opposite sides of their boats, facing their partner, the motorized belt beneath them began moving and they started to float into the cave together in their respective lanes. As the darkness engulfed them, the water beneath their boats suddenly lit up, illuminating their surroundings. "This is pretty," Rachel observed, sounding a little breathless. "I like this ride."

"Looks like we're getting split up," Mike noticed, pointing out the lanes ahead of them. Mike and Tina were heading for an abrupt left turn, Rachel and Finn were headed straight, and Brittany and Santana were facing a veer to the right.

"Good luck guys!" Tina called out with a giggle as they began to separate. "Hope we all make it out okay."

The second they all lost sight of each other, familiar music started up in the cave, and Santana immediately ducked her head and sighed with realization. "Shit."

Brittany looked around, slightly embarrassed, and in Rachel and Finn's boat, they both carefully avoided each other's eyes. Mike and Tina, however, simply grinned at each other, pleasantly surprised, and took each other's hands as Artie came into view, sitting in his wheelchair on a small set placed next to the water. A microphone was in his hand and he looked pleasantly surprised to see them as well.

_ARTIE: There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<em>

Rachel and Finn waved weakly at Sam as they realized he was their singer for the ride, and he looked like he was suppressing laughter as he caught sight of them and got ready to sing his lines.

_SAM: She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<em>

Puck, meanwhile, looked extremely excited to see Brittany and Santana, and grinned widely at them as he raised his microphone to his lips and nodded encouragingly throughout his lines. Santana gave him the finger while Brittany was careful to not look at either of them directly.

_PUCK: And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl_

Mike and Tina continued to grip each other's hands in their boat, and looked like they were already struggling _not _to make out only a few lines into the song.

_ARTIE: Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<em>

Finn swallowed hard as Sam sang his part, and Rachel looked up at him shyly.

_SAM: It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<em>

Puck was practically doing a jig on stage and grinning so hard his face was in danger of stretching to the point of pain, while Santana stared at the wall in a perfect picture of feigned obliviousness and Brittany twiddled her thumbs.

_PUCK: It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>Sing with me now<em>

The song picked up and to Mike and Tina's surprise, the boat began to spin slowly as it moved along its path, giving the illusion that they were drifting together in a real lagoon.

_ARTIE: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my<br>Look at the boy too shy  
>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>

Finn and Rachel finally managed to look at each other, and Rachel bravely slid her hand to Finn's and took hold of it gently. Finn's eyes darted down to their joined hands but he didn't pull away.

_SAM: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it shame, too bad  
>You gonna miss the girl<em>

Puck looked aggravated now but Brittany and Santana resolutely ignored him and each other, staying firmly at non-kissing distance and still refusing to meet each other's eyes.

_PUCK: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Artie watched on with a genuine smile on his face as Mike and Tina finally leaned forward and kissed each other, never breaking apart during his entire verse.

_ARTIE: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

Finn looked frantically from his and Rachel's hands to Rachel's face, back and forth, back and forth. He licked his lips and then glanced to Sam nervously, who simply shrugged at him neutrally as he sang. Rachel licked her lips as well, unable to hide the hopeful look on her face.

_SAM: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<em>

Brittany finally nudged Santana's knee hesitantly, catching her attention. Santana glanced to Puck again, then met Brittany's gaze and subtly shook her head. Frowning, Brittany sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, refusing to look at Santana again.

_PUCK: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

Santana realized she was upset and sighed, bumping their legs together so Brittany would look at her. "Not here," she mouthed pleadingly, but Brittany just rolled her eyes and glanced away again.

_PUCK: You've got to kiss the girl_

Mike and Tina still didn't seem to be stopping, and Artie looked amused now as he looked away from them and focused on the ripples in the water behind their boat. They were beginning to approach the end of the cave now.

_ARTIE: Why don't you kiss the girl_

Rachel and Finn shared one last look, and then Rachel shifted forward as Sam watched on in surprise. Finn slammed his eyes shut quickly and tilted forward just barely as their lips drew closer.

_SAM: You gotta kiss the girl_

Puck seemed to have given up on Brittany and Santana, who wouldn't even look at each other now, and sang the last line with a disappointed scowl on his face.

_PUCK: Go on and kiss the girl_

All three boats burst through the light at the same time and back into plain sight. Santana and Brittany stayed in place, still avoiding each other's eyes, and Mike and Tina made out openly, seemingly having forgotten their surroundings. Finn jerked back the second he felt sun on his eyelids, and his and Rachel's boat nearly tipped over as Rachel gasped and gripped the sides, their almost-kiss immediately aborted. Luckily, the rocking quickly subsided as the boats slowly reached the ends of their paths and all three couples were allowed to dismount. Santana took off in a random direction as soon as she was back on her feet, and the other four looked on in surprise as Brittany sighed and then started off after her. Finn cleared his throat when they were out of sight and then turned to Rachel, who looked back at him awkwardly. "Uh…" There was a long pause. "I'm kind of hungry again, so I think I'm gonna go buy a funnel cake. Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine," Rachel answered quietly, and he nodded hastily, practically dashing away at Santana's previous pace.

Tina and Mike watched him go apprehensively. "Did you kiss him?" Tina asked.

Rachel just shook her head silently.

* * *

><p><em>EMMA: Tale as old as time<br>True as it can be  
>Barely even friends<br>Then some body bends  
>Unexpectedly<em>

Will grinned back at Emma as they spun in slow circles together and the diners in the restaurant watched them with contented smiles on their faces. A few people were even taking pictures.

_WILL: Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>BOTH: Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the beast_

_WILL: Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>Ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise_

Emma pulled away from him slightly and he spun her briefly, then pulled her in close again so that she was pressed to him. His eyes drifted down to her lips as she began the next verse and they swayed to the music, Will dressed in a fancy suit and Emma in a flowing golden dress.

_EMMA: Tale as old as time  
>WILL: Tune as old as song<br>Bitter sweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong  
>EMMA: Certain as the sun<br>Rising in the east_

_EMMA: Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast_

Their dance slow as they held each other close for one last moment, looking into each other's eyes, and the cameras continued to flash around them.

_BOTH: Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast_

The song ended and the customers clapped for them as they separated and took a bow. Afterwards, they went into a private room off the side of the stage they'd performed on. Will grabbed a cloth sitting on a table in the room and dabbed at his forehead. "Four performances down, four to go. About ready to quit?" he teased.

Emma smiled over at him calmly. "Of course not. You know I love dancing with you, Will. And you're a great singer."

"Well, the customers do seem to like us," Will agreed, setting the cloth down. They were both distracted by what sounded like a small commotion coming from just outside the room, and Quinn entered through the door abruptly, dressed as Cinderella now. "Quinn," Will addressed her, surprised.

"I thought that was you I saw onstage through the window," she replied. "Look, do you know where Finn is? I've had small children following me around all day in lines like little baby ducks, and I'd like to spend some time with my boyfriend during what will most likely be our only trip to Disney World together considering there's _no _way I'm coming back here again after this."

Will blinked at her while Emma watched her with wide eyes, then cleared his throat once he'd recovered. "Well, honestly, Finn could be anywhere, but I know Puck, Artie, and Sam are at the new Little Mermaid ride, and they should be getting off-duty right about now. You could check and see if they know where he went."

"Thanks," Quinn breathed out quickly, before ducking back outside and clamoring off the stage, then brushing off three more children on her way out the door. "Jesus Christ…"


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long have you been playing Aladdin?"

"Actually, only about a few months now," Aladdin replied, smiling at Mercedes while she nodded her head and looked surprised.

"Really? Well, you're actually really good at it. I mean, you look a lot like him, like Aladdin. That's what I meant. You're good at looking like him." She laughed nervously, but he just smiled again.

"Well thank you. I tried to learn as much as I could about him before I auditioned; the voice, the mannerisms, stuff like that. It's a lot harder than it looks."

Kurt watched the two of them from his perch on a nearby bunch, rolling his eyes as Mercedes let out another giggle at something Aladdin was saying to her. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, then opened his contact list and scrolled down to Blaine's name. His finger hovered over the green button for a moment, and after hesitating briefly, he pressed it and lifted the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. After a moment, it connected.

_"Hey, Blaine here, sorry if I'm busy right now; just leave a message at the beep and I'll call you back the second I can!" _

"Hey, Blaine, it's Kurt. Your boyfriend. You know, the one at Disney without you right now, sitting alone while even his perpetually single best friend Mercedes gets her flirt on." He paused, then sighed. "Well, I just wanted to know what you were up to. I guess you couldn't come but I miss you. Maybe we can come back the summer after we graduate and have our magical day together like we wanted. I hope you're enjoying your summer break. Bye." He hung up with disappointment and pocketed his phone, then sat back in his seat and watched Mercedes again, his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Rachel looked up quickly from her spot on top of a cement wall near the Little Mermaid ride, her eyes widening with surprise when she saw Quinn headed straight toward her, Cinderella dress slightly dirtied and hair not quite in the neat bun the old Cinderella's had been in. "Quinn? What do you-?"

"Do you know where Finn is?"

"Yes," Rachel answered carefully, looking for help to escape from an obviously heavily frustrated Quinn, but Mike and Tina were talking by a nearby store, oblivious to her plight. "He went somewhere to get a funnel cake."

"And what are you doing; sitting around waiting for him?" Quinn questioned immediately, glancing toward the ride near them. "Are you planning on going on that ride with him? Is that what you're doing here?"

At that moment, Sam, Artie, and Puck came trudging out of the cave, ducking out into the sunshine and catching sight of Rachel and Quinn. Sam made eye contact with Rachel and laughed. "Hey, how awkward was that? I felt sorry for you guys. Is Finn-?" He cut himself off abruptly when he saw the look on Quinn's face and immediately clammed up, realizing what he'd just done. Quinn's jaw locked and she gave all three boys a look that sent them scurrying away, before swiftly turning back to face Rachel, who looked rightfully scared of her.

"Listen, Berry; I thought we had this talk already, but apparently you've forgotten. So we're going to have it again, only I'm not going to be as nice this time." Rachel gritted her teeth and stared back defiantly as Quinn lowered her voice menacingly. "Finn can only date one of us. I'm hot; you're ugly. I'm popular; you're a loser. I was the captain of the Cheerios; you were the leper with no friends who posted videos on the internet of yourself singing into a _hairbrush_. Do you really think a guy like Finn would want you over me?"

* * *

><p>"Santana!"<p>

Brittany upped her own pace and narrowed her eyes as the girl ahead of her only walked faster, fists clenched by her sides. "Santana! Santana; wait!" She reached her best friend, grabbed onto her wrist, and swung her around so that they were face to face. "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you," Santana rebutted, trying to pull away, but Brittany only squeezed tighter.

"Well then you don't have to talk. You can listen, because you've said plenty whether your mouth was moving or not, and now it's my turn." When Santana finally stopped struggling, Brittany loosened her grip, before eventually letting go completely.

Santana crossed her arms defensively and Brittany began, "I know you don't want to come out to everyone. I get that. But what I don't get is why you can't come out to one person, or at least act a little bit like you like me. Instead you bottle everything up and half the time you don't even act like you're my _best friend_. We can't share a bed. We can't sing duets. We can't dance at Prom together. We can't link pinkies or hug in public. We can't both just be single and close; we have to be dating guys to throw people off. I break up with Artie and you reject me for Karofsky. It's too much. Why do you treat it like it's such a big deal?"

"Because it _is _a big deal!" Santana exclaimed. "This is a _big deal_ to me, Brittany! You don't know what it's like-"

"I don't?" Brittany interrupted, looking vaguely offended. "I fell in love with a girl too, Santana."

"Yeah, but you have a choice. You still liked Artie."

"But I love _you_. I love you and I'm not scared who knows. I can sing songs about it in front of Glee Club. I could sing songs about it in front of all of McKinley. I could… I could go on one of those super boring things the president always does in front of everyone and sing a song there. The Santana I've always known was never scared of anything, and I never thought she'd be scared to do something like kiss me in front of Puck who we've kissed in front of during threesomes anyway, or sing a song about me in front of strangers we'll never see again."

"I did that," Santana defended.

"Because Mercedes and Tina made you. And it was nice. I liked it. But you would've never done it on your own. And I always thought- People were mean to me, and you were so mean to _them_ for it. I thought you could do anything. I thought you were so brave. But really, you're not brave at all. I'm the brave one. I could've kissed you in front of Puck back there; I could kiss you in front of everyone. And I could date you and tell anyone in the world how I feel about you. You can't do any of that. You're scared of your feelings and you're scared of yourself. You're scared of everything. You're just a… a small, scared little girl." She took a deep breath, pressing on while Santana's bottom lip trembled. "_And_ you're sad now, all the time. I thought I was a sad little panda but I'm not. _You're _the sad little panda. I'm just the sad little panda's best friend who wants to be there for you but you're being too stupid to let me. So… so there."

She fell silent the second the last words were out of her mouth, and Santana stared at her, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. "Sorry," Brittany amended quickly, but Santana had already turned and hurried away, sobbing into her hands. Brittany watched her go and chewed on her lip nervously, before glancing down and scuffing her toes on the pavement. "Sorry," she finally repeated quietly, before turning away and heading in the opposite direction, eyes still on the ground.

* * *

><p>"So let me lay it all out for you," Quinn finished to a teary-eyed Rachel whose lip was quivering and whose eyes were openly holding back unshed tears. "You're pathetic and the only thing you can offer of any worth is your voice, which you fully intend to make full use of on Broadway. That's your <em>dream<em>, right? You're always talking about it. Finn's dream is to marry a hot girl and settle down with a family in Lima. _My _dream is to marry a hot guy and settle down with a family in Lima. Open your eyes, Rachel. Which dream doesn't belong?"

"That whole time you were being nice to me at Prom," Rachel barely got out. "This was really what you thought of me? The entire time I was supporting you-"

"You're _still _not getting it!" Quinn interrupted, letting out a surprised laugh. "It doesn't _matter _what I think of you, Rachel! What matters is what Finn thinks of you, and what Finn thinks of me. And the fact of the matter is, no one, _no one_, could ever want you over me. Not Finn. Not Puck. Not even _Sam_, who only went to Prom with you when Mercedes was thrown into the mix and you two offered him money. You'll never be as good as me. Even when you're on Broadway, you'll always look back on high school and think of yourself as the girl who lost out to Quinn Fabray every time. So just accept it, get over it, and move on, because Finn will never, _ever_, take you back, okay?"

She pulled away, out of breath, and Rachel stared at her for a moment, blinking back tears, before roughly shoving past her and running away while Sam, Puck, Mike, Tina, and Artie stared on in shock.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Quinn?" Puck suggested gently, but she shrugged him off with a roll of her eyes.

"It was necessary. She just doesn't get it. She never has."

* * *

><p>Santana sniffed loudly and dabbed at her eyes with a paper towel as she eyed herself in the bathroom mirror carefully. After a moment, she straightened up and threw the paper towel away, before staring into her own eyes and raising a hand to gently touch her reflection in the mirror as she sniffed a second time. After a brief pause, her hand slid down again, and she swallowed hard, watching as the redness in her cheeks from crying slowly began to fade. She let out a shaky sigh without taking her eyes off of her reflection.<p>

_SANTANA: Look at me,  
>I will never pass<br>For a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter_

Rachel, meanwhile, had found perch on a small bridge hovering over a river that ran through the park, and watched the water ripple beneath her, marring her red-faced reflection in the process.

_RACHEL: Can it be  
>I'm not meant to play this part?<em>

_SANTANA: Now I see  
>That if I were truly to be myself<br>I would break my family's heart_

Rachel stood up fully and made her way across the bridge alone, keeping her eyes on the water beneath her as she went.

_RACHEL: Who is that girl I see  
>SANTANA: Staring straight back at me<br>RACHEL: Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_SANTANA: Somehow I cannot hide  
>Who I am - though I've tried<br>RACHEL: When will my reflection show  
>Who I am... inside<em>

Reaching the end of the bridge, Rachel faced the water fully, and Santana wiped at her eyes again as she watched the mirror in front of herself.

_BOTH: When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, where'd Rachel go?" Finn asked cluelessly when he finally arrived with two funnel cakes in his hands. "I know she said she didn't want anything but I figured I'd buy one for her anyway since we're supposed to be belting like three songs out soon and if she passed out that'd totally suck." He was met with five responses, all of which simply consisted of turning to look at Quinn, who was staring back at Finn with crossed arms. Finn nearly dropped his funnel cakes. "Quinn! Is everything okay?"<p>

"Everything's fine now," Quinn replied, stiffly, taking the funnel cakes from him and setting them down on the table next to them. "We had a talk and it's all straightened out."

"Wait, _what's _all straightened out?" Finn asked, laughing nervously. "Everything was fine."

"You mean she _didn't _try to kiss you earlier?"

Finn's cheeks immediately reddened. "Listen Quinn-"

"It's fine. I told you; I took care of it," Quinn replied simply, sitting down at the table. Finn took notice of her strange calmness and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait…what exactly did you say to her?"

"I just told her the truth, Finn."

"And what is that?"

"That because you're with me now, you'd never give her the time of day again. Sit down." She grabbed his arm and he sat down on the seat beside her. "I let her know that what she wants doesn't fit well with what you want and what I want. I told her she belongs on Broadway, and we belong in Lima together. I reminded her that you're popular and I'm popular, and that you and I both know she's a complete loser-"

"That's not true, Quinn," Finn cut in sharply. "I don't think she's a loser at all."

"So it was a small embellishment," Quinn retorted, rolling her eyes. "Bottom line, everyone knows I'm prettier and more popular than her. Everyone knows you're handsome and popular. The prince belongs with the _princess_, Finn. Esmeralda didn't end up with the Hunchback of Notre Dame for a reason. Beautiful people belong with beautiful people, and I'm sorry, but Rachel's just not beautiful."

Finn stared at her, appalled. "I can't believe you said that to her."

"I was only being honest."

"No, you weren't." Finn stood up and stepped away from her. "That's vile, Quinn. You're pretty but Rachel is gorgeous, and she's actually beautiful on the inside, too."

Quinn stood up to face him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I can't _believe _you would say something like that to another girl, let alone Rachel, who's been nothing but nice to you and supportive of you even when you treated her like crap. She was there for you even when _I _wasn't. And she's a hundred times the girl you'll ever be. We're done."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "You can't break up with me!"

"I just did." Finn turned to their stunned friends. "Which way did Rachel go?" They all pointed to their left, and he set off without another word, leaving Quinn to sit there in equally stunned silence. The second he was gone, she immediately burst into tears, and awkwardly, Puck moved to pat her on the back.

"Get away from me," she sobbed out, shrugging him off and hurrying away from them as she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally finished with Aladdin?" Kurt asked bitterly as Mercedes approached his spot on the bench. "I saw you guys were having a pretty good time."

"Someone sounds a little jealous," Mercedes teased, sitting down next to him and looking over at him pointedly.

"Of course I'm jealous. You're supposed to be spending your time helping me take my mind off of Blaine, and instead you remind me that he's not here by flirting with someone else right in front of me, and leaving me here to be miserable instead of entertaining me. It was incredibly selfish of you."

"Yes, I'm _definitely _the one who came off selfish in that description," Mercedes retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Kurt, we've been trying to help, but you can't just put it all on your friends. We're here to have a good time too, and most of us that are trying to have fun are single rather than happily taken and with a great boyfriend back home. So Blaine's not here. But your friends are, and when you get home, Blaine will be waiting for you and happy to see you. So just relax, alright? It'll be okay."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, but forced a smile and nodded his agreement, and Mercedes smiled back, before looking past him at something. Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Forgot to check the time on your phones?" Will questioned them knowingly. Kurt flipped open his cell phone to see they had five minutes until performance time.

"Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry, Mr. Schue," he replied. "Mercedes was busy with Aladdin and I was trying to get in touch with Blaine-"

"It's fine, Kurt," Will laughed out. "Emma's gone on to make sure the others are there. We should get there just in time."

* * *

><p>Will, Kurt and Mercedes arrived at the stage New Directions was scheduled to perform on only to be met with a crowd that stretched on for at least one-hundred feet in every direction. Kurt's and Mercedes' eyes widened and Emma hurried over to them hastily to tell them, "Will, we've got a bit of a problem. We expected Quinn to be busy but Finn, Rachel, and Santana are missing too."<p>

"You're kidding," Will replied, his mouth dropping open. "All three of them have solo parts and Finn and Rachel have an entire duet!"

"I know," Emma agreed, wringing her hands. "What should we do? Should we wait and hope they all show up? The duet was supposed to be first."

Will looked around at the crowd nervously, then to the center part of the stage, where a man that worked for the park was approaching with a microphone on and preparing to introduce them to the crowd. Then he looked to the kids themselves, who were standing awkwardly on the other side of the stage, looking out at their audience like deer in headlights. "Alright," he finally said. "We'll just have to do the song none of them are singing in. Mercedes, tell Puck you and him are up."

Mercedes gulped and nodded, then headed out across the stage with Kurt and leaned in to whisper in Puck's ear. She received a nod in response as the man in the center of the stage spoke up.

"Are you guys ready to hear some covers of your favorite classic Disney songs!"

The crowd let out a deafening cheer in response and most of New Directions looked like they were about to faint.

"Then here they are, from Lima, Ohio, the 12th place finishers at the latest National show choir competition, the one, the only… New Directions!"

Mercedes stepped forward hesitantly and the rest of the kids took their positions on the stage, adjusting the mics attached to them appropriately as they did so. Puck stepped up beside her and moved his microphone away from his mouth to briefly whisper to her, "It took forever for the rest of us to learn African or whatever the hell language this is, so you better sound as good as I will." She laughed a little and nodded to him, and he moved his microphone back into place as the crowd fell silent in front of them and he opened his mouth to sing.

_PUCK: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

The crowd let out a deafening cheer as they recognized the song and the rest of the club joined in on backup.

_ND: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
>PUCK: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba<br>ND: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
>Ingonyama<br>PUCK: Siyo Nqoba  
>ND: Ingonyama<br>Ingonyama nengw' enamabaal  
>[repeats 5]<br>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se-to-kwa!)  
>Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana)<br>[repeats 1]_

"Come on, kids! We're already late and I know you don't want to miss your songs!"

Santana looked up from her spot on a bench outside the bathroom to see a mother ushering her two young children along in the direction of where she knew New Directions should be starting their performance soon. "Whatever," she muttered to herself. "They gave Quinn's part away; they can do the same with mine."

She kicked out at a rock beneath her feet and stared at it as it rolled away, furrowing her eyebrows. "Brittany doesn't need me," she mumbled, kicking at another rock. "New Directions doesn't need me." Another rock went flying.

"Pity party, much?" She looked up quickly to see Finn watching her, his hands in his pockets. "Did those rocks ever do anything to you?"

"What are you doing here?" she snarled. "They might not need me but you're singing with Rachel."

"Yeah, well last time I checked Rachel wasn't planning on showing up either. She's missing too. So I'm out looking for her."

"So neither of you is planning on showing up. Then they'll crash and burn even _worse_," Santana pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "Why do we talk to these losers?"

Finn sighed, walking over to her and standing beside her. "Because we like Glee Club. And I can't do this right now, so I need you to do it for me."

"Even if I knew what you were asking, why should I do anything for you?"

"Not for me, for everyone else. Brittany loves Disney movies and by association I know you probably have to watch them all the time, too. A few of us know a song or two pretty well, but you and Brittany know Disney songs better than anyone else."

"Do not." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "…Okay, we do. So?"

"So you know the lyrics to Rachel and I's duet. So does she. So sing it with her. You guys, like… I mean, you're sort of together, aren't you?"

"No," Santana retorted defensively. "We're not. In fact, we're not talking right now. I'm not singing your stupid duet with her. Especially not in front of that crowd."

Finn sighed. "Okay. You don't have to sing the duet. But you should go back. New Directions doesn't need to be another member down. I'm going to go find Rachel, and then we'll be back in time to finish it out with you guys, the way it should be done."

"Why are you so interested in finding Rachel?" Santana questioned apprehensively. "Aren't you with Quinn?"

"Not anymore. She said some stuff to Rachel, so I broke up with her. Besides… I realized that even though more guys might pick Quinn over Rachel just based on first impressions, it's no contest for me. I learned to follow my heart. Sometimes we do risky things for the people we love, even if it scares us. So I'm gonna go tell Rachel I love her."

"You know," Santana told him, "for a second there I was starting to forget why I can't stand you, but there you go, making me remember again."

Finn laughed at that. "Whatever, Santana. You try to hide it but I know you have a heart. And we all know what's going on with you and Brittany." Her gaze immediately fell to her feet at that. "No one cares, okay?"

She sighed and stood up, purposely looking away from him. "Okay, whatever. I'll go. But I'm still not doing the duet, and your lame ass better get back here with Rachel because I'm _not _getting embarrassed onstage with the rest of them when you two are a no-show."

"Don't worry. If I can't find her, I have a backup plan."

_MERCEDES: It's the Circle of Life  
>And it moves us all<br>Through despair and hope  
>Through faith and love<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the Circle  
>The Circle of Life<em>

The song ended with the loud bang of a drum, and the crowd deafened them once again as Mercedes and Puck took proud bows and then stepped back to join the rest of New Directions. The man who had introduced them returned to the microphone to announce a ten-minute break, and Will approached New Directions as they looked over at him nervously and the crowd dispersed somewhat for snack breaks.

"What'll we do? We can't do either of the next songs without Finn and Rachel. We already skipped their entire duet," Kurt pointed out. "And a few of us might be able to get their verses on the group number if we _have _to but there's still a chance we'll forget and screw up. And as far as the duet goes, forget it. Nobody knows those lyrics."

"I do," Brittany piped up nervously.

"Okay, well, Brittany can't do a duet by herself, and nobody _else_ knows them and can sing with her," he corrected.

"Santana does," Brittany replied.

"Yeah, well, Santana's not here and even if she was she's too much of a coward to sing it with you," Kurt spat out, making Brittany flinch in response.

"Hey, leave her alone, Fairy Dust," Santana spoke from the side of the stage, drawing everyone's attention to her as she approached them with her arms crossed. "Besides, you're only one for two. I'm here now." She avoided Brittany's eyes carefully. "But yeah, I can't sing that song with Britt."

Will looked over at her, disappointed. "Santana-"

"Look, I have a message from Finnocence," she informed them abruptly, cutting him off. "He's trying to find Rachel and he thinks he can get her here in time for the next song. We can always stall. What do we have; ten minutes?"

Will checked his watch. "Eight now."

"Okay, so he's got eight minutes. Britt and I know a ton of Disney songs. Finn did say he has a backup plan if he doesn't get here in time, but it's Finn, so that's a total crapshoot. If Finn lets us down, Britt or I could sing a song and pretend like it was all part of the plan. Then we just bought ourselves another ten minutes. Unless Rachel booked a flight back to Israel or is hiding in a crevice behind a dirty toilet in a deserted bathroom in the corner of the park, we should be able to stall for enough time for even someone as dumb as Finn to find her. It's cake."

"That's…actually a really good idea," Will agreed, surprised. "Okay, Brittany and Santana, you two start brainstorming for good solos. The rest of us will keep an eye out for Finn and Rachel."

* * *

><p>"You poor thing."<p>

Quinn looked out at the park through the only window in the room as the hair and makeup artist for the princesses fixed her back up as Cinderella, wiping away the last of the tears on her face with a tissue and then dabbing on foundation to cover the streaks. "I just can't believe he broke up with me for her."

"Sweetie, everyone's heart gets broken at some point," the woman told her, working on her hair next. "You'll get over this boy soon enough, especially if you meet someone new. People get broken up with all the time, and most of them get over it at some point. You'll find someone who will completely sweep you off your feet." She reached down and squeezed Quinn's shoulder comfortingly. "Now you stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." She left the room and Quinn continued watching the window, until she saw something that made her stand up immediately and cross the room to peer directly through it.

Finn looked to be walking down the street just in front of her, his hands cupped around his mouth in a way that made it apparent he was shouting. Quinn knew instantly who he was shouting for and she started to sniff again, but immediately forced herself to hold it down, remembering what the woman had just said to her. So Finn wasn't the one for her, but she'd find someone else eventually who would make her even happier. And who she _wouldn't _have to constantly compete with Rachel for. Feeling a little better, Quinn turned away from the window and let herself smile a little as a song she'd loved when she was younger came to mind.

_QUINN: Some day my prince will come  
>Some day we'll meet again<br>And away to his castle we'll go  
>To be happy forever I know<em>

_Some day when spring is here_  
><em>We'll find our love anew<em>  
><em>And the birds will sing<em>  
><em>And wedding bells will ring<em>  
><em>Some day when my dreams come true<em>

She let out a sigh and looked around the room for a moment, and, hearing no sign of the woman coming back, she glanced at the clock on the desk across the room. It told her the time was a quarter after two.

Making a split-second decision, she pushed off the windowsill and made a beeline for the room's exit, turning out into the hallway and then racing towards the door to the building, her hair still in a messy bun and her cheeks still covered in barely-hidden tear streaks.

* * *

><p>"If you want to cross the bridge my sweet, you've got to pay the toll, take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll…" Santana paused for a moment. "What were the two eels' names?"<p>

"Flotsam and Jetsam," Brittany reminded her.

"Right. Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her boys, the boss is on a roll." She grinned and sang out the last line, bumping Brittany's shoulder playfully. "This poor unfortunate soul!"

Brittany forced a smile. "We remembered the whole thing. So now one of us can sing it if we have to."

"Yep." They fell into silence and Santana looked around from their seats on the side of the stage, spotting where the rest of their club was standing and looking out for Finn and Rachel. "I guess there's no sign of them yet."

"Maybe they eloped," Brittany suggested, letting her legs swing back and forth to kick at the side of the stage.

"I don't know, Finn seemed pretty set on coming back. We talked for… well, we talked more than I ever thought I'd talk to him. Turns out he's not a complete idiot. I don't know about you but I'm shocked."

Brittany just shrugged silently, and Santana watched her for a moment, frowning. "Look, Britt-"

"I don't want to talk anymore," Brittany cut her off, looking over at her. "You still don't want to sing with me and that says everything else for you. No more talking."

Santana sighed, turning away from her to face forward again. "Fine. If that's what you want." A few more seconds passed, and then she looked around for a moment at the people near them nervously, as though checking to make sure they were all looking in other directions. Apparently deciding that everyone was sufficiently distracted, she leaned over suddenly and gave Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek, then pulled away hastily and straightened up, looking around again and clearing her throat like nothing had happened. A shy smile spread across Brittany's lips while she stared at her lap, and they continued to sit in silence together while waiting for what they hoped would be good news from their peers.

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself behind a tree by the river when it was all said and done, not too far from the bridge she'd been standing on earlier. In lieu of the things Quinn had said to her, the sound of the river was relaxing and gave her a chance to think while still remaining peaceful. So she'd lost Finn to Quinn. That was okay. She'd go to Broadway in a year, hopefully meet at least one straight guy in the business, and they'd hit it off and fall in love at first sight and live long, Broadway-performance-filled lives together. That would be her new dream. It could work.<p>

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," she mumbled aloud, recalling the Disney song, before smiling bitterly to herself and softly singing the actual song.

_RACHEL: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<em>

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
><em>Your rainbow will come smiling through<em>  
><em>No matter how your heart is grieving<em>  
><em>If you keep on believing<em>  
><em>The dream that you wish will come true<em>

She fell silent when she was done, listening to the water rush by just a few feet away. Finally, she sighed. "My dream is to have both Broadway _and_ Finn."

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Finn's voice was beginning to get hoarse and he knew that meant he'd have to quit soon. "Rachel!"<p>

He sighed when he received nothing but silence and the occasional weird look, and then ducked inside a nearby store, heading towards the counter and getting the cashier's attention. "Excuse me-"

"Let me guess; you're looking for a Jewish girl with brown hair and questionable fashion sense? Yeah, you've been in here twice already, kid," the cashier told him, bored. "Wait at least five minutes to come back this time, would you?"

"Sorry," Finn apologized hastily, leaving the store and pausing out on the street. "Alright," he concluded aloud, checking his phone. "She's not answering my phone calls, and I only have a few minutes until our next song. Time for Plan B."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lots and lots of singing in this one. This is the penultimate chapter so I'll hopefully have the last one up tomorrow to make up for this one not having too much non-lyric text. **

* * *

><p>"That's Finn!"<p>

Everyone straightened up at the sound of Tina's shout, and Santana and Brittany immediately joined the others in following Tina's finger to the spot in the crowd where they could see Finn hastily making his way through.

"Rachel's not there, though," Sam pointed out. "You think he didn't find her?"

"Oh, don't worry, he's just hiding her in his pants pocket," Puck retorted. "No shit he didn't find her. So we're still screwed, or best case scenario Santana plays straight and sings with Hudson instead of Rachel doing it."

Santana glared at him as Finn hopped up onstage and went directly to Will. "Mr. Schue, I know this might sound a little drastic, but I want a solo before our next song. I think I can get Rachel here."

Everyone blinked at him. "That's not drastic at all," Kurt deadpanned. "Did you steal that idea from Santana?"

Will shot Kurt a disapproving look, then focused on Finn. "Are you sure you know a whole song?"

"Definitely. I loved this movie as a kid and this is the one song I couldn't stop rewinding. I've got it covered."

"Alright, I guess if you're sure…and if it's okay with Santana. You were going to sing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls', weren't you?"

Santana lifted her hands defensively. "By all means, if Frankenteen singing this song means I don't have to sing with him later, he can go right ahead."

"Alright," Will agreed with a shrug. "I guess you're on in… one minute, Finn. Just give me the name of the song and I'll let the audio team know."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, but I think I'm gonna have to talk to the audio team myself for this one. I need an extra favor."

The crowd was beginning to gather again and Finn took his spot at the lone microphone while the rest of New Directions and Will and Emma made their way offstage to watch. He nodded to the guy running the speakers and received a nod in response, and then leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. "Testing."

Not only did his voice come out of the speakers behind him and the ones surrounding the crowd, but, to everyone's surprise, it also came out of the intercoms set up around the entire park. "Hey, guys," he voiced aloud, smiling nervously when he was met with cheers. From behind her tree and just within earshot of one of the intercoms, Rachel had straightened up and was listening intently. "So I know you're all probably wondering why I'm kind of about to broadcast my song to the whole park, right? Well, see, there's this girl I really like-"

The crowd evidently immediately got the point at that and began cheering even louder, to the point where Finn had to speak up to be heard. "I really like her, and I think she likes me back. But she doesn't know I like her. So I wanted to sing a song to her because I was kinda hoping maybe she'd come find me here and she'd sing a duet with me like we were planning on doing."

Rachel had completely abandoned her tree by now and was standing out in the open, watching the nearest intercom with surprise.

"Rachel Berry, the club needs you, and so do I. I hope you hear this."

_FINN: Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

He looked to his friends nervously, as though to silently ask them if they thought it was working, and they immediately began trying to get a good look around to see if they could find Rachel, but it was in vain with them on the same level as the rest of the crowd.

_For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<em>

Rachel let out a disbelieving laugh as she listened, already wiping at her eyes, then immediately took off in the direction of the park where she knew she'd find Finn and the rest of the club.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<em>

She caught sight of the crowd first, and then of the stage, and finally, of Finn, right in the center and clearly searching the crowd with his eyes. Hastily, she forced her way in and began pushing through, getting closer and closer to the stage as she went.

_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<em>

Finn caught sight of her then, and immediately lit up, grinning widely as he sang and meeting her eyes as she smiled back at him. He gestured hastily for her to come up onstage and the crowd around her quickly took notice of her and began pushing her in the appropriate direction whether she wanted to go or not.

_They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together_

She practically stumbled up onstage and the crowd got louder as Finn crossed to her and took her hand, leading her back to the center and letting her look out at the crowd in awe before he regained her attention by squeezing her hand and singing directly to her.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Believe me, you'll be in my heart<br>I'll be there from this day on,  
>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always  
>Always<em>

They got closer and closer as the song came to an end, and as the music died, he gingerly leaned in and kissed her. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, and when they finally broke apart, Finn leaned into the microphone and finished, "Thanks, guys." He gestured to the sound guy who flipped a switch, and the rest of New Directions watched on as Finn went and grabbed another microphone for Rachel. "You ready?" he asked her, holding it out.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. But if you think one grand romantic gesture is going to win you anything more than a kiss and a saved show, Finn Hudson-"

Finn grinned at her and interrupted, "Don't worry. We'll talk when this is all over."

"Good," she replied pointedly. "It takes a lot of emotional damage to get me to throw away my usual 'the show must go on' mentality and for a while there I was actually planning on skipping this. So you and I are going to have a very long talk on your choice of rebound girlfriends when this is over."

"Rachel, we're onstage in front of hundreds of people," he reminded her quickly, taking notice of a crowd that looked very eager for them to start their song. "I think we can ignore that ten-minute break this time, especially since you'll most likely take that time to tell me what I did wrong."

"I would not," Rachel insisted, before turning to the crowd and speaking into the microphone. "Alright, is everyone ready?" She received a deafening roar in response and shared a grin with Finn as the music started up and their friends watched them happily from the front of the crowd. "By the way," she added hastily to Finn, "next time work on making your intro less ambiguous. I thought you were talking to Quinn for a moment."

"Was that sarcastic?" Finn asked uncertainly, before he realized how far they were into the music and he lifted the microphone to his lips hastily.

_FINN: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>

_I can open your eyes_  
><em>Take you wonder by wonder<em>  
><em>Over, sideways and under<em>  
><em>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming_

_RACHEL: A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_FINN: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

The majority of New Directions (the exception was Santana; who seemed particularly enamored with Finn and Rachel's duet) was distracted when Quinn appeared beside them all, offering them a nervous smile. "Sorry," she mouthed to all of them, but they all smiled back to some degree, and Mercedes wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her sympathetically as they all turned back to watch Finn and Rachel.

_RACHEL: Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

_RACHEL: A whole new world  
>FINN: Don't you dare close your eyes<br>RACHEL: A hundred thousand things to see  
>FINN: Hold your breath - it gets better<br>RACHEL: I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be_

Kurt smiled up at them happily, his mind finally off Blaine, when suddenly his cell phone buzzed with a text message. He dug into his pocket and pulled it out, confused but excited when he saw it was from Blaine. _"Kurt, sorry I couldn't answer any of your calls earlier. I miss you and will see you soon!" _Kurt furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, but was quickly distracted when someone from the crowd accidentally bumped into him and his attention was returned to Rachel and Finn again.

_FINN: A whole new world  
>RACHEL: Every turn a surprise<br>FINN: With new horizons to pursue  
>RACHEL: Every moment gets better<br>BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you_

_FINN: A whole new world  
>RACHEL: A whole new world<br>FINN: That's where we'll be  
>RACHEL: That's where we'll be<br>FINN: A thrilling chase  
>RACHEL: A wondrous place<br>BOTH: For you and me _

They ended the song to cheers and quickly gestured to the rest of the club to get back up to the stage. When Rachel noticed Quinn was among them, she went straight to her, and simply offered her the microphone. Quinn looked down at it questioningly and Rachel explained, "Mr. Schuester gave me your part when they made you be Cinderella. Do you want it back?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment, then shook her head. "Take it. I was an insecure bitch, and you deserve it for what I said to you. Finn isn't worth all this, not to me."

"I meant what I said at Prom, you know. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn," Rachel told her, offering a small smile. "But you do have more going for you than that. Somebody will see that one day. One day when you get out of high school and don't have to pretend to be a man-eating bitch to be popular." She shrugged. "I get it, I do. You felt threatened. Just don't take it out on me next time, okay?"

Quinn nodded silently, and Rachel smiled again, then turned away to help everyone else get set up with microphones they could wear for the next song. Santana was busy helping Brittany get hers on and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I have something I want to show you tonight, okay?"

"Are we singing a duet next?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Better."

"Am I meeting Tinkerbell?"

"Closer, but nope, better."

"What could be better than meeting Tinkerbell?"

"If you come with me tonight, you'll find out," Santana promised, before moving away to help a struggling Puck figure out how to put his mic back on.

When they were finally set up and ready to go, Will gestured to the man near the speakers, and the music began to play. Rachel stepped forward for her part in the song, but took things a step forward and went right down the stairs and into the crowd, which immediately parted to give her room to walk through them.

_RACHEL: Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
>Show me everything and tell me how<br>It all means something  
>And yet nothing to me<em>

Santana watched Rachel finish up and looked to the rest of the club for advice, and ultimately got several shrugs and a few gestures that were interpreted to mean "why not"? Shrugging herself, she headed for the opposite set of stairs herself and made her way through the crowd, giving high-fives throughout her verse.

_SANTANA: I can see there's so much to learn  
>It's all so close and yet so far<br>I see myself as people see me  
>Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there<em>

On her very last line, both Santana and Rachel turned and hurried back up onto the stage, crossing each other on their way back to their places and joining the group just in time for the chorus to start up.

_ND: I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<br>Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me<em>

Finn stepped forward next, lifting his microphone to his mouth to sing the next verse.

_FINN: Every gesture, every move that she makes  
>Makes me feel like never before<br>Why do I have  
>This growing need to be beside her<em>

He stepped back into place and Artie rolled out next for his lines, and took his place for the chorus when he was done.

_ARTIE: Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
>Of some other world far beyond this place<br>Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
>I see before me a new horizon<em>

_ND: I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<br>Tell me more, please show me  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me<em>

The music slowed down and Kurt moved to the front of the stage, cementing his spot in front of the group to sing his verse, before he eventually backpedaled back into the empty spot with them for the last chorus.

_KURT: Come with me now to see my world  
>Where there's beauty beyond your dreams<br>Can you feel the things I feel  
>Right now, with you<br>Take my hand  
>There's a world I need to know<em>

_ND: I wanna know, can you show me_  
><em>I wanna know about these strangers like me<em>  
><em>Tell me more, please show me<em>  
><em>Something's familiar about these strangers like me<em>

_FINN: ...I wanna know_

The song ended and they took several bows to the crowd as the same guy that had introduced them hurried out onto the stage to input, "Give it up for the New Directions!" The cheering got louder and the whole club exchanged grins with each other up and down the line, before leaning down for one last bow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Santana, when are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"How come nobody else is coming with us?"

"Because they're already there."

Brittany scoffed at the back of Santana's head as she let her tug her along. "Then what's so special about this?"

"You'll see."

They rounded a corner and saw a crowd beginning to form up ahead, and Brittany gasped with realization. "We're totally going to Cinderella's Castle. Is the surprise that Quinn lives there now?"

"I wish. Better she's there than coming home with us to bug me about crushing on you."

Brittany looked around them apprehensively as they wound their way through the crowd. "Santana, there are people around."

"So? We don't know any of them."

They reached the front of the crowd while Brittany grinned at an oblivious Santana, who was focused on the castle ahead. "We're getting to see Tinkerbell tonight," she pointed out, joining Santana in watching the castle. "Right?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe you'd like that."

"You said you would do something even better, though."

"Mhmm."

Brittany watched her for a moment, then finally asked her, "Are you scared?"

Santana shot her a weird look. "To see Tinkerbell? Of course not."

"No, to… do something better."

Santana cleared her throat awkwardly, focusing on looking straight ahead. "A little."

Brittany reached forward and took her hand gingerly, squeezing it while Santana stiffened instinctively and then struggled to relax. "I'll help you."

On the other side of the crowd, just past Rachel and Finn, who were standing together and holding hands, stood Mercedes, Aladdin, Tina, and Mike, while near the back of the crowd, Sam and Artie were chatting up Snow White and Belle, and Emma and Will were watching for the start of the fireworks.

"I'm really glad we went on this trip together," Will told her happily, and they shared a smile.

"Me too," Emma agreed. To Will's pleasant surprise, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently, then intertwined their fingers together.

Not far from Brittany and Santana, Puck was standing with Quinn, a scowl on his face. "So how much did this trip totally blow?" he complained to her, his arms folded over his chest. "You got dumped for Rachel, and I'm going to lose a hundred dollars to Sam because I couldn't get a girl playing a Disney Princess to kiss me. Who knew chicks were such prudes in Disney World."

"You are such a jerk," Quinn laughed out, rolling her eyes. "And you owe me fifty bucks."

"What?" Puck asked, confused.

"Hey Sam!" Quinn called out, waving in Sam's direction to get his attention and then yanking Puck in by his collar for a kiss. When they broke apart, Sam was shaking his head in disbelief even though he looked like he was on the brink of bursting into laughter, and Puck was staring at her with wide eyes. "You owe me fifty bucks," she repeated as Puck slowly straightened up and adjusted his shirt.

"_Damn_. Finn should dump you more often is this is what happens when he does."

"You wanna give me another twenty-five?"

"Okay, okay, too soon. Sorry."

The fireworks started up and Kurt watched them longingly from his spot alone away from the group, sighing to himself dismally. "This would be so much better if Blaine were here," he mumbled. "We'd sing Elton John and it'd be completely romantic." He crossed his arms and began to hum to himself for a moment, before eventually tapping his foot to the beat slowly and softly singing out a few lyrics. "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…"

_And can you feel the love tonight_

Kurt spun around as much louder, much clearer, and much deeper version of the next chorus than what would have come out of his own mouth abruptly started up from behind him. Blaine smiled at him shyly.

_BLAINE: How it's laid to rest  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<br>Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best <em>

He ended the song and stepped forward, smiling nervously. "So how'd I do? Grand enough entrance? Rate me one to ten."

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked, still awestruck. "You didn't answer any of my calls."

"I know. I was on a plane. My parents changed their mind. Things just got a little delayed so it took me a while to get here, but I figured if I made it here in time for the fireworks you might forgive me." He offered a hopeful smile this time. "Am I forgiven for making you think I was ignoring you?"

"Absolutely. You're…amazing, just for coming here at all to do this."

"Well, I wouldn't miss a chance to kiss my boyfriend during the fireworks," Blaine insisted, reaching for his hand and pulling him in. "Come here."

In the back of the crowd, Will and Emma watched the fireworks together with their hands still joined, giving each other sidelong glances the entire time, until Puck nudged them on his way back out of the crowd and openly suggested, "Go for it, Mr. Schue!" Will and Emma both flushed and Will shoved Puck out of the crowd with an amused roll of his eyes, then turned to Emma.

"I'm sorry, Puck's a little…"

He trailed off and Emma just smiled, then leaned in abruptly and kissed him, pulling away a couple seconds later to see Will staring at her with wide eyes. "It's been two years, Will. He has a point."

Rachel and Finn, meanwhile, were tugging each other in for their fourth kiss of the night, and even Sam and Artie were getting kisses on the cheek from their princesses. Mercedes and Aladdin had moved away from Tina and Mike and were holding hands while the long-term couple were openly making out, and near the front of the crowd, Quinn, now alone, was raising an eyebrow at Santana, who shot her a nasty look in response and then resolutely kept her eyes on the castle.

"Do it!" she hissed. Santana didn't respond and Quinn reached up into her own hair and yanked out several of the accessories being used to keep it up, then began chucking them one by one in Santana's direction. One hit her in the cheek and she shot Quinn a venomous look, who gestured wildly towards Brittany again and mouthed her message a second time.

"We're in front of everyone!" Santana mouthed back nervously.

"That was the point, you bitch!" Quinn hissed.

Santana's nostrils flared and she finally replied, "…Fine!", and then turned toward Brittany hastily, who, as it turns out, had been watching Quinn's end of the conversation and listening to Santana's the entire time.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she mumbled, looking away. Santana sighed, then glanced to Quinn and quickly shooed her away. Grudgingly, the blonde left them surrounded by strangers, and Santana faced Brittany again.

"I'm really scared," she admitted after some hesitation. "You were right. I'm too scared to do it."

Brittany didn't respond and disappointedly looked away.

"So it's like you said," Santana began slowly, "when I sang to you and you told me to come on your web show. You do the talking, and I'll just say yes. _You_ kiss _me_."

Brittany looked like she was holding back a smile, but her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I don't want to make you-"

"I'll kiss back, Britt," Santana insisted quietly. "Please, just kiss me."

Brittany let that sink in for a moment, and when, ten seconds later, Santana was still watching her and waiting for her response, she nodded slightly and whispered, "Okay." Santana closed her eyes and Brittany leaned in carefully, then quickly but gingerly pecked her on the lips and pulled away. Santana's eyes opened and she looked around them quickly, but if anyone had noticed, they hadn't reacted, and most of the people around them seemed to be watching the fireworks instead. Brittany watched her take in the reactions, or lack thereof, with pleased amusement.

"Wow. That was strangely uneventful."

"Told you," Brittany announced proudly. Everyone suddenly gasped at the castle and her attention was stolen away by Tinkerbell's famous exit and flight through the air. "Ooh, look, Santana! Tinkerbell!"

"Come here," Santana retorted simply, completely ignoring Tinkerbell to put a hand on the back of Brittany's neck so she could haul her in and kiss her a second time.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, keep it moving, back on the bus. We've got a long trip ahead of us. Blaine, did your parents give you permission to ride with us? Good. Okay, get in, get in, we're in a hurry, guys." Will sighed as everyone finally took a seat and the bus doors were closed. "Is that everyone?" He took a quick head count and came up with thirteen. "Great. Now, I know it's early, and that some of you had a long night last night…" He looked to Brittany, who was passed out on a half-asleep Santana's shoulder.<p>

"In bedrooms with very thin walls," Rachel complained, daintily picking remaining bits of cotton out of one ear while Finn examined the inside of the other curiously from beside her and Quinn nodded her agreement from across the aisle.

"Let's not go into details; they know who they are and they'll be spending their first few Saturdays next school year helping Emma tidy up her office," Will dismissed. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know how proud I am of you for everything you've accomplished this year, and for getting through this trip mostly without a hitch. Sam and I put a little something together to top off our Disney trip and if you don't like it, at the very least it'll wake you up." He nodded to Sam, who grabbed two guitars on the seat beside him and moved to the front of the bus, where the two of them sat down with their guitars on their laps. "To another great year, a great group of kids, and a family that despite our differences, somehow still finds a way to get along," Will declared, and he and Sam began to play.

_BOTH: Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

_SAM: A paradise untouched by man_  
><em>Within this world blessed with love<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

_BOTH: Softly tread the sand below your feet now_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>

_WILL: Beneath the shelter of the trees_  
><em>Only love can enter here<em>  
><em>A simple life, they live in peace<em>

_SAM: Raise your head up_  
><em>Lift high the load<em>  
><em>Take strength from those that need you<em>  
><em>WILL: Build high the walls<em>  
><em>Build strong the beams<em>  
><em>A new life is waiting<em>  
><em>But danger's no stranger here<em>

_SAM: No words describe a mother's tears_  
><em>No words can heal a broken heart<em>  
><em>A dream is gone, but where there's hope<em>

_BOTH: Somewhere something is calling for you_  
><em>Two worlds, one family<em>  
><em>Trust your heart<em>  
><em>Let fate decide<em>  
><em>To guide these lives we see<em>


End file.
